Fifty Words: Milo Murphy's Law
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A Fifty Word Challenge starring your favorite characters from Milo Murphy's Law! Will contain some MiloLissa moments!


All right, it's been a while since I did something Milo Murphy's Law related... and on top of that, I decided to do one of those 50-Word stories, like some people did in the old days. For those who don't know what the 50-Word stories are, basically, you take fifty random words and create a short blurb of a story, usually based around those certain words. Hopefully, you guys will like them! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **FIFTY WORDS- MILO MURPHY'S LAW**

* * *

 **1- Monitoring**

Elliot looked around in suspicion as he helped some kids cross the street. Sure, he was having a good day now, but the moment something happens on his watchful eye, he knew that Milo would somehow get involved. He kept monitoring the area, just to see if anything out of the ordinary would happen...

CRASH!

Elliot jumped as he turned to see Milo, Zach and Melissa walking together, a grand piano narrowly missing them by inches. Elliot narrowed his eyes. Looks like he had found his target...

 **2- Exercise**

"All right, boys and girls, drop and give me twenty!" The gym teacher called out as every student obeyed without command. The gym teacher strutted around as he noticed Milo doing the push-ups with ease. "I have to say, Mr. Murphy, you show good talent."

"Thanks! I always keep in shape whenever disasters occur!" Milo smiled as he looked up for a moment.

"Keep at it, Murphy!" The gym teacher said as he looked to see the others trying to do push-ups. "Next up, chin-ups!"

Everyone groaned at the fact, but Milo smiled as he said, "Now this is an exercise I can always do!"

 **3- Million**

"So, Zack, I've been meaning to ask about the Lumberzacks..." Milo started as Zack held his held, groaning. "Oh, don't worry, it's not going to involve your personal life."

"Thank you." Zack sighed.

"I was wondering... when you released your first song, how much money did you make off of it?" Milo asked. "I mean, I'm sure you and your family get royalties for the songs, right?"

Zack paused as he turned to Milo. "Well, we do get some revenue from the performances, and as far as I know... so far, my family has a million dollars."

"Wow!" Milo smiled. "What do you guys do with the money?"

"Oh, you know, taxes get paid, we donate some to charity... and as of recently..." Zack started as an anvil narrowly missed the two friends. "...insurance policies."

 **4- Coordination**

"Milo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Melissa asked as she and Milo were walking across a tightrope, Melissa wearing a blindfold as Milo was taking her hand.

"Do you trust me, Melissa?" Milo asked.

"Milo, you know I do, but-"

"Then let me coordinate you." Milo said. "Nothing's going to happen as long as you're with me."

"At least tell me there are trampolines at the bottom." Melissa prayed.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen... unless that ravenous cat somehow rips up the trampolines if we fall..." Milo looked down below to the bottom as he saw a half-starved black cat jumping on the trampoline with its claws out.

Melissa tensed up for a moment, upon hearing that. "Milo, sweetie, is there a way to back out?"

 **5- Satisfaction**

"There we go!" Sara Murphy smiled upon locking up the door and sitting down in her favorite chair. "Milo's out with his friends, and Mom and Dad are going out... and I have the place all to myself..."

Sara sighed happily as she pulled out a magazine that had Doctor Zone on the cover... before opening it up and relaxing. "I think I'm satisfied with what today will be like..."

 **6- Content**

Milo hated to admit it, but sometimes, life can be pretty tense, even with Murphy's Law going around him. But every time he looked over at Melissa or Zack's concerned faces, he started to feel content. It was nice to have friends sometimes.

Milo looked over at Melissa, her blush apparent as he took her hand. Zack smirked upon seeing the young teenage friends he knew getting close together, feeling safe and content with themselves.

 **7- Personal**

"Uh... Melissa?" Zack said as he approached Melissa, who was sipping some apple juice.

"Yes, Zack?"

"I was going through your Milo shrine and... well, I saw this." Zack said as he pulled out a picture of Milo, which had a few heart pencillings surrounding Milo's head and the words 'My chaotic angel'. Melissa nearly spat out her apple juice in shock, but kept it clean. "You, uh... want to explain this?"

Melissa glared at Zack as she said, "That is from my personal stack. I don't think you need to know anymore about it."

"B-"

"CASE CLOSED!"

 **8- Moderation**

Balthazar Cavendish tapped his foot as he looked at his watch, waiting near the time vehicle Mr. Block had assigned to them (for about the thirtieth time this week). It was at this moment his eye spotted something... an approaching figure of his friend. "About time you showed- GOOD HEAVENS! Just how much do you need?"

Vinnie Dakota looked over the large pile of candy he was holding in his arms as he said, "What? I love Peanut Butter Cups, and I brought enough for the road!"

"For goodness sakes, have you not heard of a thing called moderation?" Cavendish frowned.

"Eh... nope. Now let's go do that assignment and I'll have some of these lovely peanut butter cups. You want any?" Dakota asked as he climbed inside the time vehicle.

Cavendish could only groan, holding his head.

 **9- Representation**

An angry Zack and an angry Melissa were seen walking as a concerned Milo was following, worried. "Oh, come on, you guys! How was I supposed to know that person was a representative of the government?"

"Milo... do you have ANY idea just HOW much trouble we're in right now!" Melissa frowned. "Thanks to that small accident, we may be wanted fugitives!"

"I still can't figure out just how one missed throw to the trash can can escalate to something so big..." Milo said in worry as he looked back, a scared cat just running off from clawing a businessman's face.

 **10- Drug**

Vinnie and Balthazar were sitting together as the former was humming a song that he was listening to on the radio, with headphones plugged in. Cavendish turned around, suddenly annoyed as he took the headphones out. "I'll bite. What are you listening to?"

"Oh, just some music from McGruff the Crime Dog. You should listen to it, he teaches kids to say no to drugs!" Dakota smiled.

Cavendish frowned as he crossed his arms. "Thanks, but no thanks. If you want real music, you should listen to Beethoven."

"Your funeral." Dakota shrugged as he took back his headphones and put them back on his ears as he continued humming the music. His partner could only shake his head in annoyance.

 **11- Temper**

Milo and Zack hugged each other out of fear as they watched an angry Melissa throwing a major temper tantrum... not only that, but she was also grabbing a store clerk by the collar of her shirt and yelling nonsensical words at him.

Zack turned to Milo as he said, "Remind me never to cross Melissa when all the cream-filled donuts are taken."

"Way ahead of you on that." Milo nodded.

 **12- Lock**

"All right, everything should be good!" Sara said as Milo watched his sister put the finishing touches to the window. "It took a while, but I finally put a lock in your window, Milo!"

"Oh, thanks, Sara! Now we won't have to worry about burglars!" Milo smiled... before a tree fell down and crushed part of the Murphy household, making the two jump. "Er... Murphy's Law on the other hand..."

Sara shrugged. "Guess we'll have to make another call to our supplier."

 **13- Quarter**

"Oh, drat! Er, you wouldn't happen to have a quarter on you, would you?" Cavndish asked as he was digging around his pockets, standing in front of the soda machine.

"Sorry, used all of them up." Dakota said as he closed the suitcase of money by different time periods that they were provided.

"Used them? On what?" Cavendish frowned.

"There was this great taco stand that said they needed a lot of quarters and..." Dakota started as his partner frowned and put his hand to his face.

"Do you think of anything OTHER than food?" Cavendish groaned.

 **14- Offense**

"I'm sorry, Milo, you're a great person, I'm sure, but I just can't go out with someone who has the aspect of Murphy's Law and chaos on his side." Amanda said as she looked over towards the shocked Milo. "It's nothing personal, no offense, but..."

"No, no, I completely understand." Milo looked down as Amanda looked concern... then smiled, getting an idea.

"Why don't you talk to Melissa? I always thought you two would make a great couple." Amanda smiled. Milo looked up in shock.

"Really, do you think so?" Milo asked in surprise.

"Milo..." Amanda smirked. "I know so."

 **15- Independence**

"So, let me get this straight..." Zack said as he, Milo and Melissa sat together. "On Independence Day, not only did the firecrackers light up by themselves, but they somehow set fire to your home, Melissa?"

Melissa giggled. "My dad wasn't impressed then, but he looks back at it with funny memories."

"Let's just say I was banned from Melissa's house for a few months." Milo smiled. "But it took some good convincing to get invited back... just so long as there's no firecrackers involved."

Zack whistled. "If I were with you guys back then, I'm not sure HOW my parents would react."

 **16- Width**

"So you're telling me that the reason you were never allowed a swimming pool into your home was because..." Zack started as he looked over at Milo's backyard.

"The whole house, along with our neighbor's home, got turned into a huge swimming pool, with a width of 10 by 10." Milo said. "But that's okay, I never wanted a pool anyway. I'm more content with a treehouse."

"You have some very interesting stories, my friend."

 **17- Data**

"No, no, no!" Bradley groaned as the computer in the library shut off on him. "Great! And all of my statistics and data was on there too!"

Bradley growled as he turned towards a passing Milo, who was holding hands with Melissa. "Milo D. Murphy... you have just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Bradley turned back towards his computer. "As soon as I find a way to get my data back, I will have my revenge!"

 **18- Won**

"I can't believe you broke a world record, Milo!" Zack said in shock as he was looking through a book of world records with Milo.

"You would be surprised in knowing that I was, indeed, the competitor for 'Single Destruction of a Town in under thirty seconds'! It's not easy to break that record, trust me." Milo smiled.

"I suppose you won a trophy for that?" Zack smirked towards his friend.

"Actually..." Melissa came in, holding a trophy with Milo's name and his feat on it. "He did."

Zack was at a loss for words.

 **19- Moral**

Elliot sighed as he sat down on the park bench. He couldn't understand where he is going wrong with his life. He had his morals... he held down a pretty steady job so far... and he may have a job as a safety guard, and while it may sound mundane, he does take safety of others seriously...

Elliot held his head as he groaned as he thought, _"Why is Milo Murphy making my life so difficult for me! GOSH DARN IT!"_

 **20- Entail**

"All right, you two! This mission is of very important value!" Mr. Block said through Brick's watch-phone as both Brick and Savannah were holding their heads, as if having a headache.

"Yes, sir." Brick and Savannah muttered.

"This mission entails you to watch over a pistachio warehouse that's going to be making a delivery to the docks! I need you to assure that these pistachios are delivered right away! At least I know you won't screw this up like the other two that were previously on pistachio duty!"

"Yes, chief." Brick and Savannah said as the sound of a click was heard, indicating that Mr. Block had hung up. Savannah sighed. "Why did we have to force these two idiots off pistachio duty? Why?"

"I know, I know. But we have to do this." Brick frowned as he picked up the address to the warehouse. "Let's just get it over with."

 **21- Replacement**

Everyone was standing outside of school, looking stunned as the entire school had crashed down. Nobody even needed to turn anywhere, as they knew who was indirectly responsible for the mess.

"Milo..." Melissa sighed as Milo picked up his phone.

"I'm calling them." Milo said as he put the phone to his ear. "Mom? Yes, the school broke apart again. Yes, I'll tell them a replacement is on the way. Thanks, Mom."

 **22- Fascist**

"You know what I was thinking, Milo?" Melissa asked as she and her boyfriend were sitting on the park bench, holding hands.

"What's that?" Milo asked, out of curiosity.

"I figured, Queen of the Universe... it sounds like too much work... I was thinking... what if I was a Dictator of the Universe? I want some people to become fascists." Melissa laughed a little evilly.

Milo looked at Melissa strangely... before smiling. "Just as long as I still have a place in your scenario."

"Oh, don't worry, honey. As far as I'm concerned, you're still my King of the Universe." Melissa smiled as she snuggled close to him.

 **23- He**

"Uh... should we talk about Ms. Murawski's obsession with that desk to her?" Zack asked in concern as he was walking out with his friends.

"I don't think we should... what she does with that desk is none of our business!" Melissa shuddered... before pausing. "Er, why do you mention it?"

"Nothing big... except when I came in early this morning, I heard Ms. Murawski calling her desk a 'he'." Zack explained, making Milo and Melissa shudder.

 **24- Fat**

"You know, eating all that junk food is not going to be good for your body." Cavendish argued as Dakota was eating a shishkabob, followed by a bite of cheese.

Dakota laughed as he said, "You worry too much. Besides, I have a track suit. I'm not going to get fat."

Cavendish could only roll his eyes at that remark.

 **25- Painting**

"And... done!" Amanda smiled as she had put the paintbrush down. "Okay, Zack, you can move now."

Zack, in his Lumberzack outfit, relaxed as he got up and walked over towards Amanda and examined the painting of himself. "Wow, Amanda, you sure know how to color in the lines."

"You like it, then?" Amanda asked as she smiled and blushed.

"Like it? I love it!" Zack warmly smiled towards her.

 **26- Sounding**

"Testing, testing, one, two, three, four. Soundcheck. Soundcheck. Zack, can you hear me?" Milo asked as he spoke through the microphone... though the microphone gave a large squeal as Zack jumped up in the air and shook, covering his ears.

"Not bad, but... can you tone down the mike?" Zack called.

Milo chuckled in embarrassment as he pushed a button on the mike. "Sorry."

 **27- Throughput**

Milo blinked as he was looking something up in the dictionary. At that moment, Melissa came over as she blinked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to look up the definition for 'throughput'." Milo said. "I've never heard that word before in my life."

Melissa looked over and read over Milo's shoulder as Milo smiled. "Here it is. "Throughput- the amount of materials passing through a system". OH! Like how you and me went under the bleachers and had our first ti-"

"UP UP UP!" Melissa yelped as she covered Milo's mouth. "I don't think anyone needs to know about THAT!"

 **28- Style**

Milo stood stunned... speechless. Standing in front of him was his best friend, Melissa, but her hair had changed to a more straight down, wavier like style. She walked towards her best friend and smiled. "Hey, Milo. I went to a hair stylist and decided to go for a new look. Do you like it?"

Milo stuttered a bit. "Y-y-you look p-p-p-pretty..."

Melissa giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

 **29- Scan**

Milo came inside his room as he saw Zack was fiddling around with his backpack. "Hey, Zack, what are you doing with my pack?"

"Just wanted to scan it to see if it has a bottom." Zack said, as he tried to reach his hand further inside. "I mean, that backpack is packed with everything. How has it not grown heavy?"

Milo shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to having it."

 **30- Dentist**

"Milo, stop squirming." Melissa frowned as she pulled out the fake two front teeth and put them to the side as Milo was wincing. "You've seen me without these."

"I know, I know, it's just that... I've never actually kissed you without the dentures before!" Milo winced. "Besides, what about your dentist and him telling you to keep them on at all times?"

"Don't worry, Milo..." Melissa giggled as she picked up his face and lifted it. "Just try a simple French kiss and feel around my mouth."

"Uh... all ri-" Milo started... before Melissa put her mouth on his and started kissing Milo. Milo looked surprised... then relaxed as he licked her mouth... both of their mouths opening up as their tongues fought for dominance. Milo's tongue then touched the gums where Melissa's two front teeth dentures were and licked them a little bit.

Eventually, the two let go as Melissa smiled. "So? How does it taste?"

Milo could only give a smile. "I like it... I really, really like it... I could get used to this type of kissing."

 **31- Distinction**

"You know, I never really thought about it, but we're way too different, you and I." Dakota started as he and Cavendish were sitting down in their time vehicle. "More of a... distinction, if you will."

"Oh really?" Cavendish sighed as he opened his map. "Do tell."

"Well... I realize that you take your missions way more seriously, and you know me? I prefer to not stress out, to relax, to-" Dakota started before Cavendish sighed.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there." Cavendish said, turning to Dakota. "I never get stressed out."

"I don't know, back when we were doing pistachio missions and got determined to protect them, you seemed more stressed out... even moreso when you thought Milo Murphy was a spy."

"That was an entirely different matter." Cavendish frowned, glaring at Dakota. "Besides, I said I trusted him now, didn't I?"

"I'm just throwing that out there." Dakota shrugged as he turned on the radio.

 **32- Evolution**

"Da da da da!" Milo's voice sang out as a foot stepped out from his room, Melissa and Zack watching with interest as Milo kept doing, "Dum da dum da dum, dum da dum da dum da, da dum da dum da dum, dum dum da dum dum- HELLO!"

Melissa and Zack's eyes widened as they saw Milo was wearing a orange and blue striped shirt as Milo said, "Congratulations! Your Milo has now evolved into... Milo 2.0!"

"Milo, that is not evolution. You just put on a different shirt, that's all." Zack pointed out.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to get that out of my system." Milo smiled.

"Milo 2.0, the Danger Human. It has the same premises of the original Milo, only more dangerous." Melissa talked in a robotic voice... before laughing as she hugged Milo. Zack could only shake his head.

 **33- Toll**

"Say, you know what we really need?" Dakota asked to Cavendish as they were walking around the town together.

"What's that?" Cavendish asked, out of mere curiosity.

"What if we use a toll booth as a time vehicle!" Dakota smiled.

Cavendish raised his eyebrow. "Are you on another sugar high?"

"No, no, I'm dead serious." Dakota started. "If we can use this toll booth, that's bigger on the outside than it is on the inside, then we can spend some time in there while the booth does the time stream travelling!"

Cavendish scoffed. "Even if I brought up that idea to the boss, he would think this is a stupid idea. So no. Now, phone booths, THAT'S a different story."

"Oh, but phone booths are so 1930s!" Dakota argued.

"Maybe so, but they make way more sense than a toll booth." Cavendish explained to Dakota, who frowned.

 **34- Head**

Cavendish yelped as Dakota dragged him away from the pinned down axe. "Dakota, did you see that? That almost knocked my head clean off!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it." Dakota said, rolling his eyes, though on the inside, he felt pretty relieved that the Dakota that came to warn him about this disaster told him what would happen.

 **35- Dip**

"Milo, you've been dipping your toes in the ocean for the past two minutes." Melissa groaned as Milo in his bathing suit was dipping his toe in the beach waters. They, along with Zack and their parents were at the beach today and relaxing as Melissa looked over in concern. "Just why are you dipping your toes in the water anyway?"

"To check for piranhas." Milo said nonchalantly.

"Piran-" Melissa started to question... before several piranha were seen splashing across the ocean. Melissa's eyes widened... then sighed. "You know, I always forget about Murphy's Law."

 **36- Corner**

"Melissa, can I please come out of the corner now?" Milo called from the corner of the room as Melissa was reading a book nearby.

"That depends. Are you sorry for what you did?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." Milo looked down.

"Are you going to say you're sorry, and for what?" Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for using my teeth on your neck to give you a surprise hickey." Milo said. "I didn't know you didn't like them."

"Milo, I do love your hickeys." Melissa smiled. "I just don't like them when I'm busy doing something else... and where did you even learn how to do a hickey, anyway?"

"Sara has more than just Doctor Zone novels in her bookshelf. She has a few romance ones as well, and I learned it from that." Milo sighed.

"Well... I'm done with my work and you're free to come out of the corner." Melissa smiled.

"Oh, cool!" Milo smiled in relief as he turned around and walked over to Melissa.

 **37- Inertia**

Zack raised an eyebrow as he noticed Melissa holding a roll of duct tape, both of them being in Lard World. "Er, Melissa, I thought your fear of roller coasters was conquered."

"Oh, it is conquered." Melissa said as she noticed Milo waving up to the two to the roller coaster. "It's just, Milo wants to go on this ride again and well... let's just say it never hurts to be prepared..."

"Oh... good thinking. You don't want the law of inertia to send you flying out." Zack smirked.

Melissa stopped short as she yelped. "This was actually for Milo, but now that you put that thought in my head... yeah, wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

 **38- Readership**

"Thank you all for coming to the Bradley Readership Book Club." Bradley smiled as he looked over towards the people that came to his book club (or at least, the people he could tolerate). "Today's book is on 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. Does anybody have any thoughts about the book?"

"Well, I've read it, and I thought it was a very engaging piece of literature." Amanda smiled. "A classic story of a girl growing up whilst the world around her gets turned around."

"Even though Scout was the main character of the book, I always thought Atticus Finch was a very interesting character... even though he did everything right, he was very engaging in his arguments as a lawyer, and even though it was a different time, it shows that he is a good character, even if the judge had to follow protocol." Milo smiled towards Bradley.

Bradley turned towards Milo and nodded. "Glad to see you like it, Milo. Anyone else? Anybody?"

Everyone immediately turned to Mort, who was looking around in embarrassment.

"I thought the title was 'HOW to Kill a Mockingbird." Mort said, looking down. "And it was the worst 'How To' book that I ever read, and it was hard to follow."

Bradley, upon hearing that, only facepalmed. "It's not a 'How To' book..."

 **39- Software**

"There, see, there's the problem." Bradley said as he was sitting in front of Milo's laptop, helping him fix it. "Your software just needs a little cleaning, that's all. All I have to do is turn on your software cleaner and..."

Of course, the minute Bradley pushed the button, the computer exploded in Bradley's face, leaving him charred and smoked. Bradley then turned with a death glare towards a nervous Milo as he laughed, "Er... kinda funny, isn't it? Well... I guess I better go get a new computer. Thanks anyway, Bradley. See you!"

"Murphy, come back here so I can tear you apart!" Bradley got up as Milo started running away.

 **40- Forty**

In the middle of a white void, Milo, Melissa, Zack, Cavendish and Dakota were looking around as Melissa asked, "Where are we?"

"Cavendish, Dakota, what's going on?" Milo asked.

"I have no idea." Cavendish said. "I don't think the time stream ever took us this far back or forward before... we could either be in the beginning of time or the ending of time, but I'm not sure..."

"Uh... I don't think we're in the beginning or the end." Dakota said, looking up at the sky.

"What makes you say that?" Cavendish asked.

Dakota could only use his finger to point up. The four followed his finger as they noticed a number 40, along with a backslash next to the number 50 on it.

"40 out of 50? What does that mean?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea. Could be someone's idea of an inside joke." Milo shrugged.

"Er... let's just get back to our timeline and not think about this anymore." Cavendish said as he went back towards the time vehicle.

"Agreed." Everyone said, following him back.

 **41- Clause**

Inside Melissa's house, she and Milo were sitting in front of Melissa's father as he took a deep breath. Melissa started, "Dad, I swear, we weren't having sex! There was a bug crawling around my body and Milo happened to be trying to squash it while I was laying down."

Mr. Chase said nothing as Milo yelped, "Sir, I kept to the clause of the contract you signed. I swear on my life, I would never do anything funny to Melissa!"

Silence fell... before Mr. Chase sent out a chuckle. The two kids looked confused... then Mr. Chase said, "You two kids... always curious... I remember when I first spotted a bug on my girl..."

Milo and Melissa looked relieved as Mr. Chase turned to Milo. "I believe you... but next time, Milo, we will be reviewing the clauses of the contract we set up if you're hanging around the house."

"Agreed." Milo nodded.

 **42- Slighter**

"You know, Melissa, I never realized, but your legs are... really slighter." Milo said as he and Melissa were sitting together, Milo looking towards Melissa's legs.

"Slighter?" Melissa raised an eyebrow as Milo smirked, deciding to become playful.

"You know..." Milo said as he started lifting one of Melissa's legs. "...slim..." Milo started to massage Melissa's left leg, causing her to giggle. "...petite..." Milo started tickling under her leg, causing Melissa to stifle her giggles. "...and even slender."

"Milo..." Melissa giggled. "Are you telling me you love my legs?"

"Not just your legs, but you in general..." Milo smirked towards his girlfriend.

"Well, my King of the Universe, I think you deserve a few kisses for giving me those compliments." Melissa smirked as she started to kiss Milo on the lips.

 **43- Subscription**

"All right, Milo, my subscription to the Doctor Zone Magazine is almost expired! You know what to do!" Sara said as Milo put on an army helmet.

"Ready!" Milo nodded as Sara handed him a letter.

"Put this re-subscription order in the mailbox by any means necessary! No matter what, be careful!" Sara said as she opened the door.

"FOR THE NEWS ON DOCTOR ZONE CONVENTIONS!" Milo yelled as he ran out with letter in hand.

Sara gave a warm smile as she said to herself, "There goes my brother... a brave man..."

Melissa and Zack, who were watching all this in awe, blinked as Zack said, "You two take this show WAY too seriously..."

 **44- Paranoia**

Elliot looked around in panic. No doubt about it, he thought to himself. Any minute now, Milo was going to turn that corner, probably with a few disasters following behind...

He was no fool. Anything that happened around the town, he knew Milo would be involved. He may be paranoid, but he was rightfully paranoid. Any minute now, Milo would be coming around the corner and somehow ruining his life...

Too bad for Elliot that his paranoia was for nothing, for on that particular day, Milo came down with a stomach bug and had to stay home all day...

 **45- Equal**

"You know what I hate about math?" Zack asked his friends as the two were walking together. "It's those word problems that are always provided."

"Oh, tell me about it. Those things are never easy... and I'm sure they'll grow even harder come college." Melissa said.

"I don't know, I think word problems are pretty fun." Milo smiled.

"Oh really... then answer me this... there's a movie theater in town with forty rows of chairs. The first row contains ten chairs, and each additional row has two more chairs than the row before it. What is the seating capacity of the theater?" Zack asked.

"One thousand nine hundred and sixty chairs." Milo said nonchalantly.

Melissa and Zack stopped short as Zack said, "Really?"

"Well, if you take account the formula of y equals 2x plus 8, then use the formula for the area of a trapezoid..." Milo started.

"How do you do that?" Melissa said in shock. "Teach me, oh great one."

Zack could only chuckle at that.

 **46- Bow**

Melissa applauded as Milo was taking a bow. "Thank you, thank you. That was my interpretation of Shakespeare!"

"I have to say, Milo, your rendition of Hamlet is a lot better than the actual story." Melissa giggled. "What do you think, Diogee?"

Diogee, who had been sitting next to Melissa, could only bark twice as Milo looked over for another story. "I could do my interpretation of 'Taming of the Screw'."

"Oh, I would love to see that!" Melissa said in excitement as Diogee circled around and sat down again.

 **47- Kid**

Milo and Melissa sat down together as they were looking through a photo album. "Hey, there's us over at the picnic!"

"I remember that!" Melissa smiled. "Man, was my dad P.O-ed when the barbecue got set on fire and almost burnt down the park we were in."

"Only you could have a memory like that." Milo smiled. "But do you remember what we said in the age of seven?"

"Best friends forever, no matter what." Melissa smiled, squeezing Milo's hand.

"To the end." Milo smiled as he looked towards the picture of themselves as kids hugging each other.

 **48- Missile**

"Well, I've seen many things happening, but I did not predict that happening." Cavendish said as he pointed towards the remains of a missile that landed in the pistachio fields, leaving no pistachios unburnt or alive.

"Just be glad it's not us on pistachio duty." Dakota smirked.

"I wonder if- I knew it, there's the Murphy kid." Cavendish said as he noticed Milo hanging out with Zack and Melissa throwing rocks towards a tree. "If I had to make a guess, one of the rocks he threw must have went straight up in the sky and made contact with a missile that was launched into space, but changed course to that pistachio field."

"Like I said, be glad it's not us." Dakota smirked as he turned to see the horrified faces of Brick and Savannah examining the pistachio fields. "As far as we're concerned, it's THEIR problem now."

 **49- Traveling**

Milo and Sara were sitting together as they turned on the TV... as Milo paused. "Hey, Sara, remember when we were on our family vacation, and I went into the wrong trailer?"

"Oh, trust me, I don't think anybody forgot about that." Sara laughed.

"Yeah... do you suppose that family is thinking about new travels for their vacation for next year?" Milo asked.

"Who knows, Milo? Still, it is nice to run into that family." Sara smirked. "I hear you got the twins' number."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to call them. Besides, I already have one girl in my heart." Milo said as the theme song to Doctor Zone started.

 **50- Reward**

"Thanks for saving me, Milo." Melissa smiled towards her boyfriend as Milo was carrying her out.

"I've saved you from Murphy's Law plenty of times, you know." Milo said.

"Oh, I know. But this is the first time you saved me whilst we were dating... you know, I think you deserve a little reward." Melissa smiled.

"What reward is th-" Milo stopped talking as Melissa gave him a kiss on the cheek. Milo blushed as he made a special note to save Melissa on every occasion of Murphy's Law from now on.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that's it for the fifty words compilation! How did you guys like it? I may do more fifty word stories for other fandoms in the future, so be on the lookout for that! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
